percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections-Chapter 25
'Dark Reflections-Chapter 25 ' I looked at scene that was happening. I knew these were my memories, but I was a disembodied spirit looking at my past. I saw a young man, around his late thirties, he had dark sunburnt brown skin, his hair was jet-black, his eyes were dark brown and a woman, she wore a black dress, her hair was black and her skin was pale. In her arms, there was a baby. She turned around and immediately I was looking at my mother, Nyx. She gave the baby to the man. "Nyx, I can't bring him with me. I have a wife, how I am I going to explain this to her?" The man said. "I can't, heroes have to be raised by their mortal parent. And I'm sry for the burden I've placed on you. My children are made from the link of emotions." Nyx touched the forehead of the child. "So technically you were never unfaithful." Then she kissed the forehead of the child. Nyx's actions totally surprised me. This was not the Nyx I fought before. She was so motherly plus her eyes, the Nyx I fought, her eyes were filled with nothing, emotionless. The Nyx I was looking at now, her eyes were filled with love, love for the child and for the man. Nyx looked at the man. "Goodbye James, take care of him, he has a great future ahead of him and he'll find me when the time is right." Nyx began walking away. "Wait. Nyx! What's his name?" James cried out. She just smiled before melting into shadow. "You don't have a name huh?" James looked at the child. "Well then from now your name will be Christopher, your grandfathers name. Christopher Jayce Fauns." Then the dream, shifted. Now I was in a house. Inside it there was Nina, barely two years old, playing with block with her mother, Jennifer, beside her. On the dining table, sat two elderly people. The women I immediately recognised as my grandmother, Rachel. The man beside her, he resembled my father. So I guessed, he was my grandfather. Christopher. Then, James came through the front door, the baby in hand. Jennifer stood up and walked up to him. "Welcome back dear. And who is this?" She pointed at the child in his arms. "He's...My son." James replied. Shock filled everyone's faces as the dream shifted again. This time, it was the same house. Nina, around 4 and Me, around 2, played with the exact same blocks in the previous one. I watched as the past me, made a tower and clapped. "Haha! A chip of the old block eh? Just like your namesake" My grandfather said obviously delighted. "Now then, Chris. You know he receives the know-how from my side of the family." My Grandmother said. Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Jennifer said as she walked towards the door. She was a beautiful women, her flowing brown hair reached past her shoulders. And her eyes were black, but always full of love and joy. Past me and Nina continued to play under the supervision of our grandparents. Then, Jennifer walked into the room. Her eyes that were once filled with Joy and Love, now only showed grief. "What's wrong my child?" My grandmother asked. "It's James..He's dead." Again the dream shifted. It was the same house. Jennifer had fallen asleep on the sofa, with past me, now around 6 and Nina, now 8. Then the front was opened forcedfully, waking up Jennifer. The person that came through the door, he was James. "James? James!" Jennifer ran into his arms. "My god what has happened to you? And what about the report that you were dead?" James has in horrible condition, blood was bearded with dried blood. His shirt was torn and he was missing a shoe. "That was a set up. I needed to find something out. The last person they expect is a dead one." James said. He had a cold but focused look in his eyes. "But now is not the time. Christopher is in danger." "You should know alot of things have happened since you were gone. Your father he has passed on. And..." Jennifer pointed at a crib near her. Inside was a baby, he had black hair, pale skin and when he opened his eyes I saw that they were bright green. "I'm glad to see you have moved on." "He is like Christopher, a demigod." "All the more reason to get Christopher to safety. The combined demigod aura they give off will attract monsters." James picked the sleeping past-me up. And walked to my room, there he packed as many of my clothes as he could. After he was done he walked out and stopped infront of the front door. "Jenny, What's his name, the child what's his name and how old is he?" "His name is Achilles Scotts. He is two now." "Then like the great warrior he shall be a warrior." James walked out of the front door. "Take care of yourself and the children. Do you understand?" Jennifer nodded. And she watched as her husband left the front door as if she was used to him leaving in the middle of the night. Then the dream shifted again. Now I was around eight. I played with an action figure the same way that kids do when their young, complete with my own sound-effects. I was having so much fun that I didn't realise that that wings had come out from my back. "Christopher." My father put his hand on my shoulder. "Your wings." "I'm sorry father." I retracted my wings into my body. "Stay here okay?" My father ordered as he went into a store. Standing there, I heard. Crying. I followed the sound of the crying. I looked in an alley and saw a girl around 6. The most important thing was that she had pitch black wings like I did. I walked up to her. "Hey your like me." She looked up. Her hair was a dark shade of brown, same for her eyes. "What do you mean?" I summoned my wings. She gasped in surprised. "Where are your parents?" I asked her. "My parents don't love me. I don't have any friends." "Can I be your friend?" She looked at me. But didn't answer. "I'm Christopher. What's your name?" I asked her with a smile and a hand outstretched. "Allison." She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. I walked back to the store where my father told me to wait. He was already waiting outside. His hand was around the long sword attached to his waist. When he saw me, he immediately went to me. "Christopher, I told you to stay put." Then he noticed Allison, "And who might this be?" "I'm Allison." "Father, she's just like me she's got wings." My father's faced filled with horror. He looked Allison. "She'll have to go with us then. Where is your family Allison?" "I don't have one." "Well, now you do." My dream shifted one more time. This time I holding Allison's hand, pulling her along. We were running from something. "He killed Dad!" Allison was crying, it was obvious she was facing some trauma, seeing someone dying as a child could take its told on you. I kept runnning, as far as my legs could take me. But it was short-lived as we came at a cliff. The sea was below us. "Why did you run away from me? I am your older brother afterall." A voice behind me said. The past me turned around. I looked at the person the voice belonged to. White hair, blood red eyes. It was Lucian. "Come on, Mother is waiting for us." "You killed my father and you expect me to go with you?" I stood infront of Allison, holding my sword. It wasn't anything special. Then again my father's armoury wasn't armed with fancy weaponry like celestial bronze. "You do realise that you are important that the life of that pathetic father of yours right? You should be like me, I killed my father without heistation, because he was inferior to me." "You evil!" I charged at him. He easily knocked me aside and I rolled off the cliff. "Christopher!" Allison screamed. "Aww, thats too bad. But you'll do just fine." Lucian picked up Allison like a doll and brought her away as I landed in the water. The water was cold. I fought to keep myself afloat, but I was never a good swimmer. My wings didn't do me any good as well. They created more drag, pulling me down. Panic filled my chest as I slowly began to drown and I finally lost the fight and gave in to my exhaustion. I woke up to a white void. There was nothing to my right or left. Then I heard a voice. "Hello Christopher." I turned to see a man with Black hair and Green eyes, holding a trident. My "Father", Poseidon Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-Chapter_26| Next Chapter --->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 17:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page